


The Doctor Will See You Now

by Gonardo



Series: Sterek one shots [16]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: AU, Alive Hale Family, Crack, Doctor Stiles Stilinski, Embarrassed Derek, F/F, First Date, First Meeting, Humor, M/M, Mild Language, Mpreg, derek has gas, pregnat derek hale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-11
Updated: 2015-12-11
Packaged: 2018-05-06 02:28:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5399432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gonardo/pseuds/Gonardo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>With Derek's former doctor retiring, he sets out to find a new one. Laura gives him a name: Doctor Stilinski. What's the worse that could happen... funny you would ask...</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Doctor Will See You Now

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FiccinDylan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FiccinDylan/gifts).



> I admit that I laughed while typing this bad boy up. Poor Derek. Nothing worse than seeing your new doctor, who is smoking hot not only heavily pregnant, but full of gas.
> 
> But something good comes out of it, so that's good, right?
> 
> For FD, who wrote a really cracky period ficlet. I laughed while reading it, why not gift her with a gassy one... sorry not sorry?
> 
> Not beta read, mistakes all mine.

"Hello?" Laura's familiar voice asks.

"I hate this," is Derek's way of answering.

"Der, you're going to be just fine," she assures him. She has to be the best big sister ever, seriously, the shit she put up from he and Cora alone is enough to win her some kind of award.

"This is my first time going to this new doctor," he frets. His old doctor retired a couple of months ago, she apologized but had the nurse give him some recommendations for a new one. Laura told him to pick one that she and her partner go to. "How do you even pronounce it?" The name is there on a business card, sitting on his breakfast nook. "Stilinski?"

"Yeah, don't you remember his father, he's the sheriff," she pauses to coo to her three month old. Derek feels his heart dip into his stomach, he can't wait for his little bundle to arrive.

"I'm sure he remembers me plenty," he grumbles. It causes Laura to giggle. Let's go for a joy ride, it'll be fun, she said. Yep... Speeding ticket, to make matters worse, the sheriff managed to sound like a disappointed father while writing it out.

"You and me both," she sighs out loud. "Good times."

"For you maybe," Derek grunts out. His side gives a pinch, and he makes a face. "Worst time for this exam."

"Why so baby bro?"

"Gas, sis, gas. So much of it, I'm like farting enough for the both of us," he whines.

"I've heard of eating for two, but really Derek?" Laura asks.

"Really?" He asks.

"Okay, I get it. It happens to all of us, pregnant or not. He's great. Wonderful with the kiddos."

"Well mine is still a couple months away," he palms his belly. He told his former doctor that he wanted to be surprised gender wise.

"It'll be fine Derek. You won't be the only gassy pregnant person to stink up his room," she giggles.

"Hey!" Derek grouses.

"Just playing, but I'm telling you, there is nothing to worry about."

"If you say so," he hedges.

*

Stiles watches as both Allison and Lydia waddle into one of the rooms, beaming at them both. They both snarl. Ah, yes, pregnancy hormones. But seriously, expecting at the same time? Freaking cool, ok?

"Get over it Stilinski. Just do the usual so we can get out of here?" Lydia prompts. She is carrying from the back, meaning her belly isn't as distended as her wife's. Allison has a round belly, while Lydia is more firm. Both glow, and look at each other in wonder when they think that no one is watching. Did he mention how cute they are?

"Okay, okay. You are both about 2 to 3 weeks away. No signs of breeching, so the more normal route should be a go. No pains, bleeding, any of that?" They both shake their heads no. "Great. My mom had a dry birth, her water broke on her birthday, and I came into the world four whole days later. I was a little early, and they were in another country. Lost count at how many times I heard that story."

Allison looks appalled by this. "Don't worry, we wouldn't want anyone go that long if their water breaks. It can happen, but we'll get to that when it happens. So, any tenderness? More than usual? Baby moving more?"

"Yes, quite a bit actually," her dimples pop out at mentioning this. Lydia pouts for a split second before smiling at her spouse.

"My kidneys are taking a beating, more than my bladder," the redhead reports.

"Drinking plenty of water?" Stiles asks.

"I'm a fish," she snarks. He tries and fails at hiding his smile. Allison soothes her by rubbing her hand along her back, fingers trailing through her hair.

"Well so far everything sounds good. You have my personal number, as well as the office, call if you need anything. Day or night."

They hum in agreement, then follow Nurse McCall towards the front desk. "See you when you those babies come," he calls out before they disappear. He hears Lydia call back, "yeah yeah..."

*

Melissa beams at Derek once he is called back to get his vitals taken. He always tenses up once the blood pressure cuff begins to tighten up on his arm. She pats his knee gently. "A little high, but not too bad. Good to see it come down, so whatever it is that you are doing, it's working," she says.

"A change in diet and more calming music," he replies.

"You'll like Stiles. I was happy to come work for him last month, it was tough being in between jobs, but that's not a worry anymore."

"How long have you know him?" Derek asks.

"He and my son Scott grew up together, he is like my second son," she writes something down as she talks. "He will be in shortly. Tell Talia I said hello."

"Will do, thank you Melissa."

"No problem," she smiles at him before shutting the door behind her.

It takes all but two minutes for the gas to come back with a vengeance. He places his hands over his face and groans out loud. Worse timing ever, and his kid bouncing around just forces it out that much faster. No diet change could cut this out. He sighs out loud. Thankfully there hasn't been any emergence other horror stories that has to do with pregnancy. Just a leaky bladder, and gas for days. An especially loud one all but echoes in the room. Derek glances at his belly, blaming the bulge.

Just then the doctor walks in, and Derek wants to dig a whole in it and disappear for life. Fuck! "What did the little one ever do to you?" The doctor asks out right, and Derek can feel his ears heat up. "Hi, I'm Dr. Stilinski, you can call me Stiles if you like. And you must be Derek Hale, correct?" He moves over to pull out a couple of gloves out of a box, making Derek's anus clench in fear.

"Yes, that's correct," his voice is high pitched. Could this get any worse? Just then he notices the bulge that Stiles, er Dr. Stilinski is packing in his khaki pants. Oh, great, now he's horny. Somebody please put him out of his misery.

"Earth to Derek?" Oh, okay. You're back. I understand that your other OB/GYN retired a couple of months back?"

"Yeah, you were one of the doctors she told me to look into. Your nurse worked for her and Laura speaks highly of you as well."

"Oh god, you know Laura? Cora too?" The young man beams.

"They are my sisters," he says dumbly.

"Get out, they are such a hoot!" he chuckles. Derek just groans. "Are you the one with the black Camaro that my dad pulled over back way in the day?"

"Could this day get any worse?" Derek wails. Rhetoric, damned universe. Just then his lower gut whines, and he knows what's coming. Stiles' plump lips form an endearing 'oh'. 

"Nerves, or?" Stiles asks.

"I wish, been like this all day, weeks actually," he says behind his palm.

"Nothing to be ashamed of. Just nature's way of kicking you in the balls. Is it okay if I get a better look at your belly? I want to get an idea of what better way see what imaging system will work better," pauses as he watches his patient pale. "Just so you know, our cameras that are inserted are a lot smaller," he places his hands in front of him, palms facing Derek. "So if we do have to do that, hopefully it won't be too uncomfortable. Whatever you are most comfortable with is fine by me."

"Okay. Can I lay back?" Derek finds himself asking.

"Sure. Need a pillow?"

"Please."

"Be back in a sec," Stiles turns around and walks out and Derek finds his gaze glued to his pert ass. He groans out loud once again. Great, now he's bound to be sporting a boner for his new doctor. 

His stomach bloats even more, causing frustration to grow. Stiles is whistling when he walks back in and places the pillow underneath Derek for him. It sits just right against his neck, the other being under his lower back. No sooner than Stiles places his hands on his belly, he finds himself farting again. He just sobs out a laugh, covering his face with his arm. Stiles just pats his belly, and the baby calms down almost immediately.

"How'd you do that?" Derek asks in awe.

"They say I have the magic touch," he wags his long fingers, and Derek just gulps. "Anyway, there we go little one, you and your daddy are in good hands, promise," he coos out. Derek goes still for a split second before his muscles go lax. "We are just going to get a good look at you and see how things look. You will hear my voice every so often, and I can tell you that I can't wait to meet you. Whenever that may be," he adds.

Derek feels both joy and sadness all at once. The father of his baby skipped out once he found out that Derek could even get pregnant, but it was already too late. The seed took and the rest was history. So hearing a man say that to him and his child was a lot to take in. Stiles must have noticed, pausing in getting a good listen to his belly. "I make that vow to every patient that walks in here and I mean it." He had lost his mom and younger sibling in a child birth, something that should have never happened, not when things were going so great.

"Thanks, for that. It's something we need to hear," Derek murmurs.

The moment is broken when the baby kicks, and Stiles gasps. "Goodness little one. In good time," he kids. "Okay, I think the old belly camera will work. Going to get you all nice and full of water for that bladder. Ready to do this?" Derek nods his head.

Irony: the more relaxed he gets, the more he farts. Stiles doesn't even pay attention to it anymore, instead cooing at the screen in front of him. Derek can't see anything, but is promised pictures. He is tired by the end of the appointment, but is assured that the baby is just fine. That the both of them are in perfect health.

"Since you are now extended family, here's my personal number. I give it out just in case you need to talk or something is up. Doesn't mean something will go wrong, but you can never be too sure," Stiles writes it down on a piece of paper for Derek.

"Thanks, for everything." 

"You're welcome. Look forward to seeing you back, you too little one," he gently pokes the belly. He gets a kick in return.

*

"He gave you his number?" Both Laura and Braeden squeal. Derek grimaces, and pulls the phone back from his ear.

"He gives it out to patients in case of emergencies."

"I never got it," she adds. Derek pauses in opening the fridge door.

"What? How? You know him," he replies.

"I know that, but I got the hospital number, his office, and one in case something went wrong, but never his."

Derek can feel himself blush. No, it doesn't mean anything. No use in getting his hopes up over nothing.

"Baby bro, you there?"

"Yeah, I uh, yeah."

"What did he say about your case of the farts?" Leave it to Laura to break the tension.

"That it's nature's ways of kicking you in the balls..."

"Oh, honey. Just wait until you deliver." There was a sardonic tone in her voice, and it scares the hell out of him.

"I hate you," he seethes.

"No you don't!"

*

Derek gives birth to a healthy baby girl, five pounds and seven ounces. He may cry, just a little bit, as does his big sister. Derek asked her to be there in the delivery room, not expecting her to say yes, but was relieved when she did. Stiles even has tears in his own eyes, and kisses the crown of the baby's hair before handing her over. Torn inside, not wanting to leave for anything. It always gets to him, but for some reason, it was ten times worse. Seeing Derek nuzzle his new born to his exposed breast, full with milk makes him weak in the knees. The soft smile for his daughter, eyes red rimmed from all the physical and emotional motions of birth.

Stiles thinks he may be in love...

*

"Ask him out you idiot," Lydia tells him as she feeds her son. Allison has her hands full with twins, but loving every minute of it. Even sleep deprived, Lydia looks amazing. Life just isn't fair sometimes.

"But he's my patient," Stiles pouts.

"I see the way looks at you," Allison says from behind.

"I'm scared he'll say no," he hedges.

"Stiles, I love you, but..."

"What Lydia is trying to say, honey, is that you deserve to be happy. So go for it, for me?" She gives him those big brown eyes, and he wilts.

"Fine!" How bad could it be?"

*

"It's bad!" Talia just laughs as Derek changes his daughter's diaper, while he speaks towards the phone.

"Honey, of course it's not. It's just a date, breathe honey. Me and your dad will be there shortly. Then you will hop in the shower, get dressed and go out on your day with the handsome Dr. Stilinski." Talia sighs. "My son dating a doctor."

"You mean our son dating, period, honey."

"Hey!" Derek pretends to take offense to his father's teasing.

"Yeah yeah, see you and Lily soon."

*

It's a whirlwind, handing his daughter over, jumping in the shower, getting dressed. His stomach is in knots, but hey, no gas this time. Not that it matters, he may just vomit in front of him. That would be bad, so bad...

"Stop over thinking and get your sorry butt down here!" His mom calls out. Derek manages to make it there without breaking any laws, nearly swallowing his tongue once he lays eyes on Stiles. They smiles shyly at one another, then laugh at how silly they both are being.

To say it goes well would be a gross understatement. It goes to well that they agree on a second date, and a third...

Next thing you know Lily has a second father, and is the biggest star of their wedding. And what do you know, Derek is expecting again, and looks scrumptious in his tux with a swollen belly. Melissa spies her husband, John Stilinski, big bag sheriff, tearing up. He says it's allergies, she knows different.


End file.
